I Don't Like Your Girlfriend
by your sun eyed girl
Summary: Angelina is strong, independent, and intelligent. But neither her brains nor her strength can prepare her for the beautiful disaster that is Fred. ONE SHOT and my first fic. Hope you like it!


Disclaimer: I'm only a lowly high school student with no money. I don't own Angelina, Fred, Hogwarts, or any of J.K. Rowling's fantastic creations.I also don't own this song.

_Hey hey, you you,I don't like your girl friend._

_No way, no way! I think you need a new one._

_Hey hey, you you! I could be your girlfriend._

_ -_Avril Lavigne, "Girlfriend.

Oneshot:"I Don't Like Your Girlfriend."

People bash this song all the time because _the lyrics are laaame_ or _Avril's sold out_. Maybe she has, but this song is so FUN! I'm all for deep and meaningful, but once in a while it's nice to have fun with music. But with out further ado.

I'm Angelina. The tall black quidditch player who doesn't get much facetime. That is all okay, thought, because I'm not the boy who lived. I am the girl who is currently surviving (or at least attempting) the ridiculous Fred Weasley. I suppose you think it's a pleasure, being Fred's best friend. He's so gorgeous, witty, funny, what's not to love? Trust me, it's a burden and a blessing.

Ever since first year I've been Fred's closest friend, besides his mirror image that is. I suppose you know that we're a sixsome, Fred, George, Lee, Alicia, Katie, and I. Fred, George, and Lee were friends as soon as they discovered their common passion for pranking of course, when Lee performed an elementary prank of turning Snape's hair green

It was funny, and fitting for Snape, but Fred and George decided it was their job to show him some more intermediate methods of pranking. I, like Snape, was also a victim of the terrible trio's pranking. I met Fred through being paired up with him for an Herbology assignment. To this day, I've never had so much fun potting plants. You know how some people are meant to be together?

I don't mean romantically. Fred's a huge jokester, but me? Not so much. But together, we're hilarious. I met Alicia because we room together, and Katie, a year younger than us, we met through Quidditch.

We are all so close, that it's possible we neglect other attendees of Hogwarts all too often. But some of us are just closer to others. For example, Katie and Liss could never have the relationship with Fred that I have. But I'm not as close to Lee as Katie is, despite his raging crush on me third year. Nor do I have Liss' relationship with George.

So it sounds all good right? Fred and Ang, best friends since first year. Partners in crime. What's to survive. I was getting to that. Along with being he most amazing person I've ever met, Fred I an egotistical, pompous, ridiculous, womanizing bastard who I could be on or off speaking terms with in the blink of an eye. But I love him.

Currently, I am battling the need to apologize to him for telling him his potions essay lacked any depth or demonstration of knowledge at all and that he should stick to his little wizard wheezes. It's stupid, but after three hours of silence I think I need to act. This is what drives me crazy. I'm Angelina. I'm a strong, independent woman who packs a fierce punch and plays quidditch with the big boys. And I'm going to apologize to my best friend for insulting him because I can't take the silent treatment.

------------------------------------ 3!

"You should watch where you're going."

I bump into an extremely angry girl. Oh boy.

"Sorry," I say.

Now to the library.

Ah, I see the flaming hair on the back of a head. I can apologize to Fred. It's weird that I should find him in the library.

"Hey, Fred, I just wanted to say sorry….are you busy?"

"Uhm, yeah, Ang. I'm just meeting someone here, but it's okay. I'm over it."

Okay. That was smooth. The apology in my head went a lot better than that did.

Whoa, it's the girl! The angry girl. And she's… going to talk to Fred?

What is that?

She's smiling, and so is he. I'm not watching anymore of this.

I grab my Transfiguration study guide and leave.

------------------------------------ 3!

"Liss, do you know a tall angry girl, about my height, but with dark brown hair and she's really waify," I ask her.

"Acts like there's something up her bum?"

"Mmhmm"

"Ravenclaw?"

"By her robes, yes," I answer.

"That's Nigella Hawthorne. I caught her smoking a fag near Hagrid's hut once and turned her in. Why?"

Haha. It's a wonder she doesn't practice her crimestopping on the wonder twins and their sidekick, Lee.

"I bumped into her and she gave me this look like she smelled something rather nasty. But later I saw her, and she was with Fred," I informed her.

"Oh, you know, Fred. He's… wait, Ang, are you jealous?"

"Liss, why would I be… I don't even…I mean he's my best… she's not even pretty… he's not even… oh Merlin. Look at my excuses. I might be jealous."

Katie walks in at the worst time.

"Jealous of whom?"

Liss blurted,"Angie likes Freddikins."

Do my death glares mean nothing to these people?

I answer Katie's inquisitive but fascinated look. "He's with this weird chick and I kinda don't want him to be."

The next moment is filled with girly, indiscernible squeals.

"Girls. This isn't good. I might like my best friend; meanwhile, he's with a girl that I don't really like. This road leads down to heartbreak," I say, breaking up the fun.  
"Unless," Katie says slyly, "we create a _detour_.

---------------------------------- 3!

So the next day, the three of us decide to come up with a "love prank".

To make my best friend fall for me and leave Nigella.

Ugh, what an awful name.

Some of the ideas were ridiculous.

"Let's send him a talking note to the Great Hall during breakfast, like a howler, only singing, 'HEY HEY YOU YOU, I DON'T LIKE YOUR GIRLFRIEND, NO WAY NO WAY, I THINK YOU NEED A NEW ONE. HEY HEY YOU YOU, I COULD BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND. ALL MY LOVE FROM YOUR BEST FRIEND ANGELINA.'"

Alicia look at each other for one second and then laugh hysterically at Katie's idea.

"Well, I don't see you guys coming up with anything better," Kates said in retort.

Some of the ideas were tricky.

"How about we make a potion that turns you into Nigella and you tell Fred he belongs to Angelina?"

Alicia's idea is interesting, but really complicated. We do not have a month to create a Polyjuice potion nor the ingredients.

"Plus it's already been done. Harry told us about it, remember,"Katie says.

"Uh, ladies. I've got an idea. It's not flashy, and it's not clever. But how about I just… talk to him?" My ideas are genious.

"Well, if you wanna do it that way…"Katie says.

"I _guess_ it could work," Alicia says.

------------------------------------ 3!

The next day and it's off to find Fred. He's so elusive when you're actually looking for him.

Otherwise he's nearly strapped to me.

Where, oh where could I find Fred.

I shall consult his best mates.

"Lee, seen Fred lately?"

"Uhhhh, not really. He's around," Lee answers.

Great help he was.

"Tweedlegeorge, where's Tweedlefred?"

"Errr.. good question. He's been weird lately, and a bit standoffish. I think he had a fight with his girl. She seems like a person who fights a lot."

Oh, great. Now I have to look really hard.

Taking a break I decided to sit and think by a tree.

Curious that Fred should have the same idea.

"Hey, kid," I say casually.

"Hey Angel."

"Haven't seen you."

"It's my mistake. This girl… I don't even know. It's weird, and I really want to just forget it happened."

"Fred, you're not making sense."

" I hung out with this girl because an amazing chick hurt me and I thought I could do better. You see, I really like this amazing chick and I am pretty sure she feels the same way. After being insulted, I decided I should make her jealous. Only, the girl I used was not nearly as fun, beautiful, honest, and inspiring as my girl. And she always wanted a fight. So here I am."

"Well, Fred. Maybe you should talk to your amazing chick and tell her how you feel instead of making her jealous."

"Angel. I am."

---------------------THE END------ 3!

Well, guys. My first fic ever so WHOO. I'm really happy that I wrote it because I'm a passionate F/A shipper and I've had a lot of artistic energy lately. After reading SOO many F/A fics I decided it's high time I wrote one myself. I'm fine with constructive criticism. Review, please?


End file.
